regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Dicing with Death Episode 011
Beryll Rosewell Recap Beryll Rosewell heads over to visit his cousin, Lord Locksteen, at his manor in town. The Captain of the Guard, Captain Humbersnatch is also there. They talk about the break-in yesterday. Captain Humbersnatch reveals the thief died of their wounds in the night. Lord Locksteen reveals that Lord Rothschild has had a recent falling out with the elves, but does not know the circumstances. Beryll draws the sigil he saw on the crates at Mr. Flatbrook's warehouse. It is identified as the sigil is that of House Veris. Over dinner, Lord Locksteen talks about how is is going to host a dinner tomorrow night with a minor noble family. Also that he sent some guards out to Denpolor to deal with the local bandits called the Fallen Leaves. The next day Lady and Lord Qualeen arrive with their 5 children. 2 sons and 3 daughters, as well as their household staff and guards. Beryll helps Lord Locksteen with the small talk. The next day Beryll leaves Locksteen. He heads east to see if he can help out the guards send out to Denpolor to deal with the bandits. He arrives too late, and the guards have already dealt with the banits. One night in Denpolor, Beryll spots a wagon with large crates with the House Veris sigil on it. Some smaller crates are delivered to a tavern, then the wagon is parked in a nearby barn under heavy guard. Beryll overhears the guards worried about the shipment being searched. The next day Beryll returns to Locksteen ahead of the wagon and waits for them at the gate. The next morning they arrrive and head to Mr. Flatbrook's Warehouse. Beryll watches from the street as the large heavy boxes are carried from the cart into the warehouse. That night Beryll breaks into the back of Mr. Flatbrook's house. He enters warehouse. He is spoted by Mr Frankle, the warehouse manager, and 2 goons. Beryll tries to run away, but he ends up captured. Beryll wakes up, naked, chained up in the basement where Snitch had been held last episode. Mr. Flatbrook then comes down to ask Beryll how he would like to die. Mr. Flatbrook considers Beryll too important to just disappear, so they will stage a death scene, likely against some bandits to make Beryll look heroic. Beryll tries to fight back, but ends up shot with some crossbow bolts. Postshow note: Inside the large boxes being smuggled in were elven slaves. Desmond the Dashing Recap Desmond the Dashing's Character creation. Desmond the Dashing enters a tavern in a small farming village he has forgotten the name of. He pickpockets someone on the way to the bar, but fails. He orders a drink. Then 3 gnomes, Billy, Milly, and Morton, come into the tavern. Desmond starts talking with Morton, and soon Desmond is hired to solve a problem. The gnomes' invention, a steam horse, has been stolen by hobgoblins, and they need it returned. Desmond leaves with the gnomes and head off to the hobgoblin camp. They camp overnight before arriving at the camp. Desmond just marches straight into the Hobgolin camp. He spots 4 hobgoblins. Desmond shouts out to meet with the Hobgoblin Leader. The Hobgoblin Leader says he will give them the Steamhorse in exchange for 100 gold coins. Desmond then tries to backstab the Hobgoblin Leader in the back but misses. The hobgoblins attack Desmond. Desmond manages to kill the Hobgoblin Leader then hides under some furs in the hobgoblin tent. After 8 minutes he leaves the tent and attacks another hobgoblin, then kneels down to worship the Hobgoblin, before kicking him in the genitals and then killing him. Desmond claims he is now the king of the hobgoblins. The 2 alive hobgoblins just look baffled. Desmond then walks over to the steamhorse and tries to drag it away, but it is too heavy. The hobgoblins laugh at Desmond, as one advances menacingly on him. Desmond throws daggers and kills another hobgoblin. The last hobgoblin and Desmond fight, but Desmond at last is slain. Balrog Blacksteel Recap Balrog Blacksteel Character creation. Category:Dicing with Death Episodes Category:Beryll Rosewell Episodes Category:Desmond the Dashing Episodes Category:Balrog Blacksteel Episodes